prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC35
is the 35th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 327th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Everyone is frantically trying to hurry and finish before the School Festival arrives. Things worsen for the Fashion Club, with Itsuki being too busy, and Yuri vanishing. '' Summary As everyone is preparing for the festival, Yuri makes her way home after school. At the Fashion club, everyone is suddenly worked up, worrying they won't finish in time. Tsubomi has been rushing to finish Yuri's clothing while Erika bosses everyone around, causing them to stress even further. Meanwhile, Itsuki isn't able to be there due to Student Council business, so they have been working extra-hard to make up for the slack. Seeing how anxious everyone is, Tsubomi voices her encouragement that everything will go well. With two days remaining, Tsubomi attempts to locate Yuri so that she can try on the clothing. She approaches the high school division but Momoka reveals that she already left, but she might be by the middle school. Tsubomi hurriedly returns but she gets distracted when Kenji asks for her help as a model in his manga, since she looks so much like Cure Blossom. After he finishes Tsubomi resumes search, only to be stopped when Kanae catches up with her and asks for help. She needs to know what the theme of the picture should be, and Tsubomi suggests making them about the ''preparation for the festival. Meanwhile, Erika is looking for her notebook and sees two girls who will be working in a cafe. They aren't really convinced by the outfits they have to wear, so Erika offers some advice. As this is going on, Itsuki is still busy with council work, having been tasked with stamping various papers until the Vice-President calls for her. Wanting to help, Potpourri waits until the coast is clear and begins to stamp the papers in various places, messing things up. Itsuki returns and expresses surprise, and despite the inconvenience she thanks her partner for trying. By the time she finishes she tries to help find Yuri as well- only to bump into a Movie Research Club member, who was in a hurry. Having given up, Tsubomi decides to spend the following day resuming her search. The next day, Yuri goes home early again but Momoka asks her to try on the clothes the fashion club has prepared for her. She is sure if they fit her, they should fit Yuri as well since they have a similar build. By now, the fashion club has almost finished everything, although they still need to make some signs and posters. Still worried over timing, the girls are delighted when Kenji and Kanae come by and ask them for help, along with Azusa, who they ask to MC their event. She accepts, but informs them that the lighting needs fixed. Meanwhile, Kumojacky steals the flower from the Movie Research Club member and makes a Desertrian. To make sure nobody gets hurt Itsuki informs everyone to escape with the school broadcasting system, with Tsubomi and Erika remaining. They try to find a place to transform but struggle when several students remain, and in this time, Yuri, who saw what happened transforms into Cure Moonlight. Seeing that it's trying to destroy the festival, she attempts to hold it back while trying to convince it not to, causing Kumojacky to activate his Dark Bracelet. Kenji, Azusa and Kanae go to take a closer look at Moonlight but a gust of dust flies in their direction and the girls try to get them to go to the nurses office for safety. Now free, the girls are able to transform and lend Moonlight a hand until she is able to use Silver Forte Wave to purify the Desertrian and return the Heart Flower back to where it belongs. As he awakens, the student mentions his desire to present a movie at the festival, something he struggled to do until now. It's then Erika recalls they still need someone to do lighting though, and he offers to do it since he has the time. With things settling down, the girls return to the fashion club and find Yuri wearing the clothing they made for her. They are excited as she reveals that she was going home early to try to find some shoes that would fit the attire, not ditch them or avoid doing this. With relief, everyone feels at ease knowing they have everything ready for the festival. Major Events *The Myoudou Academy completes its preparations for the school Cultural Festival. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Kumojaki *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Momoka *Ban Kenji *Tada Kanae *Takagishi Azusa *Kuroda Rumiko *Shiku Nanami *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko Trivia *MOON ~Moonlight~ ATTACK plays while Cure Moonlight is fighting the Desertrian. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes